Crying in the Darkness
by Punching Bagg
Summary: Mario's wife Peach is dead, and he is depressed, now bad things are happening. 7th ch coming
1. Darkness

When you are crying in The Darkness can anyone hear you?

…. He did not look away from the grave stone it read: Here lies Princess Peach, love of Mr. Mario's life.

Then he looked at the ground and started to cry…in the darkness alone. He lifted up his head and slowly walked away "how can I fix that was broken?" he thought.

"What will I do?"

So many questions he couldn't answer any.

He found him self standing in front of the castle gazing at the window with stained glass maid to look like Peach.

Rain drops, just like small pebbles hitting the ground.

A man in green stood beside him. "I don't think there's any thing you could of done." He said.

"Let's go inside before you get a cold."

They both walked in to the castle, the doors creaked open.

Standing around in silence was all of Mario's friends.

Mario's two daughters broke the silence, they ran over to him and hugged him and asked "where mom?"

"She gone away for a while." he muttered.

His daughters names where Ivy who was 13 and resembled Miss. Peach very well. The other Angel, she was 10 she had long brown hair, she was tall for her age.

"Its late you two need to go to bed."

Mario Walk both the girls to there room.

"Alright everyone let get some food." Luigi said.

They all silently walked to the dinning room

Toad Toadette and Luigi walked to the kitchen.

They decided to make some simple mushroom soup.

Just then Mario walked in the door way "Need help?"

He asked. "No were ok" Luigi responded.

In the dinning room it was silent. All you could hear were the sounds of Luigi, Toadette and Toad cooking.

Then Koops said "if you ever need help with your kid just call me ok Mario."

"Mmm thanks Koops I think some time I might call you."

Mario said softy.

Then Toad Came out with a rolling cart with hot soup.

"Everyone ready for some good steamy Mushroom Soup?" He asked.

Toad passed out all the soup. A couple seconds later Toadette and Luigi walked out of the kitchen with bread. They served it around.

During dinner some people made small talk, small conversations between two-three people.

Some other people spoke out about talking Mario's kids too.

Mario was pleased about this. After dinner everyone cleaned up there stuff and walked to there rooms, they said goodnight.

Mario checked on his kids he opened the door just then Angel asked "Is mommy gone to be back soon?"

Mario sat at the foot of her bead.

"Well I just don't now when she will be back, it's hard to say."

"But she is alright right?"

He just sighed and said. "Well honey just try to get sleep now"

She kissed hem and went to sleep.

Mario walked to his room.

Luigi walked beside him

"How will I tell them" he asked.

"Mario I know it will be hard but you know" Luigi responded.

"Ya its just they are so young, and to have no mother at there age."

They got to the door of Mario's room.

"I guess I will just tell them tomorrow"

"Well the sooner the better"

"Thanks Luigi you made me feel better"

"No problem"

Later that night Mario stared at the wall, thinking of how he was going to tell Angel and Ivy.

Mario got up for some water; he filled the cup halfway and drank.

He listened to the rain, snapping at the ground then he thought of the good times his family had together. Playing a lot of games going on picnics. Just the good times he said to himself, and drank the rest of his water.

He went back to bed and fell asleep.

R&R.


	2. Mansion Mystery

Mansion Mystery

Mario was up early in the morning, he knew what he had to do. He woke up his kids and got them ready, the drove down to Shroom Cemetery.

Ivy looked around only to ask "what are we doing here?"

Mario didn't say anything.

He stopped at one particular grave stone.

His kids stopped to check what their dad was standing at.

They both started sobbing, feeling dark inside. Mario looked at his kids; he noticed the Angel was crushed by the readings on the stone.

"Is this real daddy?" she said sobbing and lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you both earlier, I was just…I couldn't take the damage."

"Do you know who did it?" asked Ivy

"No but when I find them I'll kill them!" Mario yelled.

They drove back the girls didn't say anything, it started to rain.

The girls went nearby to their rooms. Mario knew they wouldn't be able to sleep.

He stood in the kitchen dark and cold it was. There was light knock at the door,

He slowly walked to the door and opened it, there was a Boo there.

"You must help us please you are the only one," he shouted.

"What's going on and where did you come from"

"It's the king, you know King Boo well he's-, the Boo disappeared before he could finish, a diamond ring fell on the ground.

"I wonder what all that was about, and this maybe I'll see Luigi," he said to himself.

It was still morning so Mario walked to his room, studding the ring that the Boo had left.

He placed the ring down on the table next to his bed. Resting, he could not help but to think what had happen the Boo he had met was freaked out, it was about the king too.

As he was just about to sleep, another knock was at the door.

"Who could be up at this hour?"

Opening the door he saw Professor E. Gadd.

"Hello there Mario," greeting Mario.

"Huh hey what are you doing here?"

"I need to have a talk with you"

Mario opened the door wider so E. Gadd could get through.

They walked to the dinning room they sat across from each other.

"Now Mario they have been some strange things happening at the Mansion"

"Like what?"

"Some flashing lights and noises"

"That may have something to do with the boo with the ring," Mario whispered to himself.

"What was that Mario?"

"Oh is nothing, so do you know anything about this?"

"Well it seems all the doors have been locked to the Mansion"

"Well don't you have the keys?"

"Yes I do but, they do not work the lock has been changed"

"So do you want me to come down?"

"I can check the Mansion one more time, so come in a week" E. Gadd said looking at the castle.

They walked to the door, "well Mario I'll see you in a week, ok?"

"Ya I'll be there"

Mario opened the door letting E. Gadd out.

A couple seconds later Mario her noises down stairs.

"Mm sounds like someone is downstairs in the basement, I better go check"

And he opened the door looking into the dark, and started downward…


	3. Mario and Bowser

At the basement Mario looked around, he saw a big figure in the corner.

"Come here so I can see you!" Mario yelled.

"Settle down" said the figure.

With a scratchy but similar voice that Mario thought he knew.

Bowser walks into the light, "I bet your wondering what happen to me, Mario."

"You look like you have aged sixty years."

"And I have Mr. Mario"

"It happened a couple weeks ago, I was creating a worm hole for time travel. Then the machine back fired and a beam of light hit me and that's how I got to be today."

"And now am becoming older rather rapidly I'd say I'll die of old age in about four days."

"You seem peaceful for some one who's going to die soon."

"Yes, even know it's not my time I've not been able to undo this ageing."

"What if I help you?"

"Am sorry Mr. Mario but its too late for me."

Mario pleaded to help save Bowser, but he refused.

"I'm sorry young, but I've tried every thing."

"What about the Star Power" Mario suggested.

"Star Power?" Bowser asked.

"Yes, the star power may help."

"I just think it won't work."

"Why not?" Mario asked.

"Because my boy the Star Power has been lost for eight years now."

Mario's face immediately went in to shock.

"When did this occur?" he question in anger and confusion.

"When my boy became possessed by the Star's power he thought he could kill, when he tried to add all of the Star Power together at once…

"What what!" Mario asked excitedly.

"He and the Star Power disappeared"

"Can't we find it, there has to be a way!" Mario yelled.

"Its all in a different time and space, Mario"

"What about your worm hole."

"The worm hole has been crushed, so has my castle."

"We will fix it right?" Mario said with anticipation

Bowser chuckled. "Please young lad don't waste you time, unless you can remake a new worm hole within three days… well then just worry about it."

Bowser stared at Mario in puzzlement, "Why would you want me back as a threat anyway?"

"I don't know, now that Peach is dead I'm lost, I don't like this…I"

Mario was all broken up and could not speak.

"The Toadstool Princess is dead?"

"It is my time Mario I must leave you now"

"No! Please come back" shouted Mario, as he watched Bowser back away in to the darkness.

Suddenly Mario felt a pulse pound, he went to the ring then it flashed, Mario got zapped inside…


	4. King Boo's Destruction

King Boo's Destruction

Mario woke up, he walked a shot way the came to two large doors, and he opened them. He saw some glass figures that looked like his friends. Then he walked up to one that looked like Luigi, Mario herd laughing it echoed in the cold room. A small koopa walked out of nowhere. He was in a dark blue robe he was holding a book and a silver wand with a small ball at the end sparkling red and yellow.

"What are you doing here" asked the koopa "and how did you get here"

"I got sucked into some weird ring" Mario said rubbing his hands together. "What's with all these glass figures of everyone?"

"I'm the keeper of this icy room that you stand in, my name is Zamm. These figures represent everyone, are you the one messing with everything"

Mario looked at Zamm, he was confused.

"Well what do you mean, is there some one else in here," Mario said.

"Yes" Zamm said, "Some person is trying to destroy your figure," "theses are kind of like voo doo dolls, if they tip over and smash on the ground that person will die."

"Mario will die!" echoed a voice.

Mario swiftly spun around knocking the Luigi figure over it fell and the leg cracked.

"Watch out!" said Zamm irritably, "it's not simple to keep these away from unwanted visitors."

"Oh my god," Mario yelled in horror "is Luigi dead is he!"

Zamm used his wand to set it back up

"All you did was break his leg back at your home" Zamm explained.

King Boo appeared, holding up the Mario figure.

King Boo laughed evilly "wouldn't want this to fall now would we Mario." He laughed again.

Zamm Yelled "hey! Put that back"

"Ha what will you do about it?"

Zamm then pointed his wand at the King and got a force of the Mario figure and brought it down.

"Fine if Mario can't die then I'll just take this," K Boo floated to his figure took it and started to fly away.

"Mario hurry we have to stop him"

Mario tried to jump and get the King and Zamm tried to shoot him down. Mario just then noticed Bowser's figure and Mario asked, "Why is Bowser's cracked up like that?"

"well when you get old you figure will crack up like that and fall apart, but if it is not here you be come immortal and that's the dangers of taking the figures away from here."

"What about King Boo he is a ghost"

"Like most ghosts they get weaker and they die or disappear," Zamm said. "Mario I need you to get that back here safely."

"Ok I'll do it, I won't let you down."

"Thank you Mario and good luck" Zamm pointed his wand at Mario and yelled_ "tur binet"_

Mario's eyes opened slowly he herd a voice it was Toadette's, "Mario come on get up its you brother he's hurt."

Mario ran out of is room, he remembered about the glass people.

He followed Toadette out side his brother on the ground, his leg was broken.

"Mario Luigi broke his leg when he was driving around the race track" Yoshi said.

Some Shyguys came out put Luigi on a small bed and carried him into the castle. The process took three hours. A Shyguy in white came out and said "we where able to heal it, but Luigi lost a lot of blood so we'll have to keep him in for a while."

Mario thought to himself "if I could get in the mansion, but E. Gadd did say it was locked."

At dinner everybody was worried about Luigi. Mario had just remembered he had to go to E. Gadd's place. Mario tapped his cup a couple times until he got everyone attention, the he announced "everyone I'm going away for a while to visit E. Gadd.

Daisy asked "how can you go with you brother hurt?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to help the Professor with a problem at the mansion."

"How long will you be gone for?" Vivian asked.

"Maybe just a week I'm not sure"

Mario was in his room packing, when his kids came in.

"Hey you two I'll only be a short while"

"Please dad can I come" Ivy asked

"Sorry but it might be dangerous"

He kissed them both good bye and waited outside.

He got in his car and headed out towards E. Gadd's place…


	5. Locks of Love

Locks of Love

Mario arrived at E. Gadd's house he went in, "Doc, I'm here." Mario looked around Mario went to the Picture Gallery all the picture frames were empty, "what happen?"

"Who did this?" Mario looked up at one picture in horror, it was E Gadd. Mario walked to the Mansion slowly, it was glowing. How will he pull though? The front doors opened the first floor of the Mansion looked normal. Mario looked up, "you?" a shadow jumped down, "what do you want?"

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"I'm just a shadow, trapped like you are."

"Trapped?"

"Oh yeah that short man that came here, is now is a frame."

"How did this happen?" Mario asked.

"Well all I remember is K. Boo; ever since he got that glass figure he can do different things," the Shadow explained, "you're hairy friend is here too."

"D.K.?"

"That's the one," the Shadow said smiling, "follow me." Mario followed the Shadow, "are we going to find D.K.?" Mario questioned. The Shadow laughed, "We could do that, but this place is so big."

"We could go to the ghost with the ball." The Shadow stopped to think, "Ok." The Shadow and Mario left to the Fortune-Telling Room, "how do we get in?" Mario asked.

"Oh, heh n-never really thought of that," The Shadow said embarrassed.

"So now what?" Mario asked irritated.

"I've got it!" the Shadow said in triumphant.

"What is it?" Mario asked eagerly.

"I was just kidding," the Shadow snickered. Mario turned the knob, it opened, "did you know this?" Mario asked. The Shadow laughed dumbly to it's self. Mario and the Shadow approached the ghost, "hey ghost tell me where D.K. is," Mario demanded.

"Give me an item," she said calmly. Mario looked around, he gave her is hat. She opened her eyes, "stupid mortal," she growled, "I need an item of the person you are looking for!" The Shadow and Mario looked at each other, "let's go," the Shadow said cheerfully.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Mario mumbled. The Shadow and Mario walked down the hall, "what are we looking for?" the Shadow asked energetically.

"A…tie," Mario grumbled, "do you know why D.K. was here?"

"Eh, hmmm nope," the Shadow replied.

"Mario," a voice said softly behind him. Mario and the Shadow swerved around, it was Peach, "I'm dreaming...," Mario said. Mario felt a hard bump on the back of his head; he woke up 5 min. later, "what happen? Who did that?"

"Well you said, 'I'm dreaming…,' so I woke you up," the Shadow said smiling.

"So you slam god knows what over my head?" Mario said smartly.

"Where and who is Peach?"

"Huh, oh Peach is… it's," Mario paused, "I don't like to talk about it. If I didn't black out by **somebody** maybe we could have done something."

"She went over to that door," the Shadow points to a door. Mario huffed, "this is going to take a while." They both walked over to the door it's the kitchen. Peach floated out, "Mario…" she said softly, "help me please." Then she vanished, D.K.'s tie fell to the floor, "score!" the Shadow said excitedly. "Come on Mario, now we can find the ape." Mario followed.

"Ah I see this is your friends tie," the Fortune-Teller said, "spirits tell us were the monkey is."

"Actually he's a--," Mario was cut off.

"They speak! Your friend Dinning Room!"

"Great that's where will go," the Shadow said.

"One problem," Mario said, "we don't have a key." The Fortune-Teller hands Mario a key, "this key should work." They both left to the Kitchen they went in, "we have to be very quiet," Mario looks at Shadow, "what are you doing?"

"Look at this game!" she said. She was holding a game-boy

"What is that?"

"In this game you're some Italian with a shadow friend and you're looking for a monkey! Yeayya! I just made to the Dinning Room!" Then game then shrieked, "Game Over!" Aww, I just died," she whimpered a little, then put the game away."

"How did you get game ov-over?" Mario asked fearfully.

"I was surrounded by a pack of boos, boos filthy, ugly, and dumb really dumb." She looks up, a pack of boos are circling them, "hey what are you doing here?" Shadow asked friendly.

"You are coming with us," one boo said. The Boos surround them Mario and Shadow wake up, "whoa that was one hell of a dream," Shadow said.

"Where are we?" Mario asked.

"Are we still in the Mansion?" Shadow turns around, "Look! It's the ape!" Mario and Shadow walk up to him, "D.K.? wake up," Mario shakes him. D.K. gets up, "it's Mario! And a… thing."

"Watch it monkey."

"What going on, D.K.?"

"What's that?" D.K. spots K. Boo

"Welcome Mario!" K. Boo shrieks

"Hey what about me?" Shadow yells, "don't I get the welcome wagon?" K. Boo ignores the Shadow; "you have seen Peach around right, Mario" K. Boo smiles, "I could bring her back… for a price."

"What is it?"

"You become my ghost slave."

"Never!" K. Boo looked down on all 3 of them with is cold red eyes, "then die here!" K. Boo leaves. Lights go out some candles light up they were back in the hall way. The 3 walked around the Mansion, "now what?" Shadow asked.

"All the doors are locked what can we do?" Mario looked around. A Boo appeared, Mario blasted it with fire, "oh didn't see that coming?" the Boo wheezed. He disappeared and dropped a key, "they make this too easy," Shadow smiled.

"We don't even know where this key goes," D.K. grunted.

"I know where it goes," Shadow said excitedly, Mario sighed, D.K. asked enthusiastically, "in a keyhole." D.K. sighed.

"We need to know!" Mario said, "We can't be running around trying every door."

"Wait," Shadow said, "now I've go it." She snatched the key from Mario, "this key is for the room that goes up to the next floor." They all went to the upstairs door; Mario put the key in it unlocked the door he slowly opened it…


	6. Locks of Love Next Floor

Locks of Love - Next Floor

Mario, Shadow and D.K. enter, "now what?" D.K. asked. "Mario!" a voice screams.

"What was that?" Shadow asked frightfully, jumping into Mario's hands, Mario put her down, "King Boo is trying to scare us," Mario said. They three walked around the Mansion, Mario and D.K. nearly jumped out of their skins when they herd, "I'm booooooooooored!" from Shadow. Mario turned around, "do you have any ideas?" he asked Shadow. They saw a picture on the wall. It was Toad he's was trying to tell them something he couldn't talk, "oh I love this game!" Shadow said excitedly, "ok let's see it's a bear no, no a fish," Shadow tried guessing, "that mushroom isn't very good I can't tell what he is."

"This isn't charades, he's telling us something, "Mario said seriously. The helpless toad was pointing behind them, D.K. and Mario turned around while Shadow was still guessing. An old ghost with a long blue night cap, a long gray beard, yellow eyes with bags under them, he had a night robe, in his old hand was a candle shaking lightly, " "what is the Mushroom Kingdom hero doing wandering around the Mansion? The young die in this Mansion, from wandering around frightened because they are lost. You are not? What do you search for?" the ghost asked with his old rattled voice.

"Hey Richard!" Shadow greeted him pleasantly, "what brings you up during this beautifully stormy night?"

"Ah Isabella, how goes you? You look as young and beautiful as ever," Richard said with a small smile.

"Can I butt in for a minute?" Mario asked. Isabella and Richard turn to Mario, "ok if we don't get that figure back the King, he will take over the world."

"Well now the King eh? He has gained some new abilities. So his idea is the world?" Richard floated to the door, but a force pushed him away, "what's wrong, Rich?" Isabella asked.

"If I am correct the King knows of our tomfoolery, we'll need to get up to the roof another way." Peach floated out of a room down the hall, "Mario," she said softly.

"Peach!" Mario yelled. He ran down the hall when he got to her she disappeared.

"What can we do?" Isabella asked.

"What room is that?" Mario asked quickly.

"That would be the Video Room," Richard responded slowly.

"What about the funny mushroom?" Isabella asked. Mario looked at her strangely, "oh you mean Toad," Mario remembered. Mario spun around promptly the wall where the trapped Toad was, the picture was gone. Mario turned back to everyone, "we seem to be stuck. What shall we do Master Mario?" Richard asked. The door to Richard's Room opened. "That was weird," D.K. said.

"Let's go he gave us a room to search," Isabella said. The 4 walked into the room. Some ghosts appeared. Mario took them all out, "good one Mario that showed them," Isabella cheered. "Can you make a choice?" A voice roared K. Boo appeared, "well, Richard what are you doing helping the enemy?"

"King your power is terrible relinquish it."

"Hah! Do you think I would do that?" K. Boo zapped Richard all that was left of him was the candle, Isabella looked at the candle she had tears rolling down her cheeks, K. Boo suddenly noticed that D.K. was gone, "where's that hairy—, D.K. attacked K. Boo. D.K. Bashed him onto the ground, Mario burned him. "Where's the King," Mario demanded.

"I am the King," he cried.

"No the real King would never be so careless." King Boo changed into Doopliss.

"take us to the king!"

"Never!" Doopliss shouted. Doopliss changed colors a bright red then blew up. Isabella found a key, "its Richard's skeleton key," Isabella said gently.

"Hurry," Mario said as he ran out the room, Isabella and D.K. ran after him. Mario ran to the door that went to the third floor then he continued to run, until he got to the roof. "King Boo!" Mario shouted as he busted through the door, "Mario you made it," K. Boo said coolly. Mario and K. Boo grabbed swords that were placed on the floor and fought. D.K. and Isabella ran towards the Boo figure. As soon as the touched it, all that the King did went back, the King laughed, you're a fool, Mario," King Boo vanished. Mario, Isabella, and D.K. walked away from the small nightmare know as King Boo…

When they got back to the Castle, D.K. thanked Mario and went back to his house Isabella stay with Mario and she regained her cheerfulness. Mario walked in to the Castle; it was destroyed like there was an attack, "Mario who could have done this?" Isabella asked. Mario dashed off to his kid's room, a note was left: HELLO mustache I got valuable new that you where out of town so I said "hey why not do something wicked?" So as you stand it this room it is destroyed and your kids… well I will deal with them, unless you can save them. It was singed by Wario.Mario looked up in anger, just then he remembered the ring he ran to his room it was gone he looked around franticly and found it. He sighed, "Isabella can you get the figure." Isabella was holding it Mario looked at the ring, "I'm ready," Isabella said excitedly. Mario waved the ring not knowing how to get back to the cold room, until it flashed bright, Mario looked around, "ok let's go." Mario and Isabella got there; she put the figure in a random spot. "Zamm!" Mario called out. Zamm walked out of nowhere, "Mario did you get the figure?"

"Yep it's right here," Mario pointed to it; Isabella was using a marker to draw glasses and a mustache on it. Mario and Isabella left quickly they were back at the Castle, "now what?" Isabella asked.

"we head to Wario's Castle…"


End file.
